


You’re dripping like a saturated sunrise (You’re spilling like an overflowing sink)

by Singasongandneverstop



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skyeward - Freeform, Things doesn't exactly go as planned, skyewardsmutfest2016, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Room shenanigans. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re dripping like a saturated sunrise (You’re spilling like an overflowing sink)

**Author's Note:**

> My story for the 2nd week of Skyeward Smut Fest! (I have no idea what happened here, tbh.)
> 
> This week's prompt: NSFW pic

Skye’s heart is beating steadily in her chest as she adjusts to the silk tie binding her hands to the ornate headboard of the bed. She’s naked on the soft mattress, and strains her ears to listen for any sounds. For a moment, she can hear the door open, and then the soft, gentle chuckle that escapes Ward’s lips as he walks over to her and trails his fingers over her bare abdomen.  
The touch is feather-light against her skin, and Skye desperately tries to resist the urge to moan loudly. Instead, a small gasp leaves her lips as his calloused fingers brush across her skin. The motion is enough to break out goosebumps all over her body, but it’s not uncomfortable. She looks up at him, and sees the undisguised lust in his eyes, and her breath hitches as his fingers trail further down her body.  
Grant is surprised at his own control when he sees her naked on the bed. She is exquisite, possibly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and he leans down to kiss her, only to let his lips gently brush against hers for a brief moment. “P-Please…” He hears her whisper, and he can’t help but smile at the sound. He removes his tie from around his neck, and let his fingers touch and map every inch of naked skin, carefully avoiding the one spot she’s soon begging to touch.

Skye is writhing under his touch, closing her eyes as his fingertips circle the soft skin of her inner thighs. “Please…” She whispers, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. Her senses are already on the verge of a complete frenzy, and she’s slowly moving into every touch of his.

The smile doesn’t leave Grant’s face as he then gently brushes a finger against her folds, hearing Skye’s breath hitch at the touch. She is already soaking wet, and throws her head back against the pillow as Grant’s thumb is rubbing her clit. “Fuck!” Then, he pushes a finger inside her gently, and it’s almost enough to send her tumbling off the edge.

“Did I say you could speak?” Skye bites her lip as she sees Grant raise a questioning eyebrow. She shakes her and closes her eyes to stop herself from moaning out loud as his fingertip is now brushing against her sweet spot. Her eyes are glued to him as he proceeds to kiss his way down her neck, to her chest, and her back arches as his teeth gently graze against a nipple.

Grant moans against her skin as he hears the sound Skye makes. His cock is now straining against his boxers, and he has to stop himself for a moment. He wants this moment between them to last. He cherishes everything about her, and is determined to show it to her through every touch and every kiss that he leaves on her body. He thrusts his finger against her sweet spot, and can feel her tremble around him, and he smiles as he slowly removes his finger. The whine leaving Skye’s lips makes him smile.

“Please…” Skye looks up at him with half-lidded eyes, and it’s almost enough to make him come undone then and there. “I’m going to untie you now,” he says softly, his breath a little heavier now. He unties her hands and Skye sits up on the bed, her eyes following his every movement. Then, her hands are on his chest, running her hand over smooth muscle under the shirt. He lets her undress him while he covers every inch of her body with kisses, and they’re soon a naked, tangled mess of limbs on the bed.

“I want to taste you…” Skye whispers as she straddles him. They share a kiss, before she slowly moves her lips down his abdomen, and Grant almost forgets his own name the moment Skye wraps her lips around the head of his cock. His fingers tangle in her hair as she begins to bob her head and take him deeper. His breath hitches in his throat as she runs her tongue along the veiny underside, and he gently runs his fingers through her hair, until he has to pull out of her mouth to keep himself from coming. “I’m not ready for this to end yet.”

He watches her expression as she sinks onto him, and then all he can focus on is the wet, tight heat enveloping his cock. He kisses her deeply, and when she begins to move her hips, he moans into her mouth. His hands are on her breast, caressing and palming them as he thrusts in synch with her movements. When he sees her hand move to her clit, he gently swats it away. “That’s my area.”

Skye moves faster as Grant rubs her clit, now determined to bring them both over the edge. Her entire body is already on the verge of a frenzy of sensations, and she’s now moving into Grant’s touch. “Fuck…” 

Grant moans when he hears her, and rubs her quicker. He smiles as her breath hitches every time his thumb rubs the sensitive spot. “Gra- Fuck!” Skye cries out as she comes, her slick walls tightening around Grant’s cock, it takes him only a moment to follow her over the edge, and then he’s spilling inside her. Her name is rolling off his lips like a prayer as his senses are no longer in control. All he can focus on is Skye.

Once they’ve both come down from their high, Skye grins from ear to ear. “We… We need to do this a lot more often.” She says as he pulls out of her, and then she’s next to him. He wraps his arms around her and holds her to him, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “I’m all for that.” He is panting softly as he leans in and kisses her, enjoying the gentleness of the moment.


End file.
